lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Nouveaux SysOps ? Je vais généraliser un peu la question que tu m'as posée. Ce serait utile d'avoir un certain nombre de SysOps supplémentaires, pour assurer une présence, le principal besoin pour l'instant étant la possibilité de réagir en cas de vandalisme. Pour le reste, le site étant encore assez petit, les tâches de maintenance courante (effacements, etc.) sont encore très légères. Cela dit, le site ayant moins d'un mois, cela ne permet pas de choisir des SysOps sur la base d'une feuille de route substantielle. Jusqu'à présent, il y a environ 4 ou 5 utilisateurs qui ont contribué nettement plus que la moyenne et parmi lesquels tu pourrais peut-être choisir des SysOps. Sans faire une liste exhaustive, car j'en oublie sans doute, on trouve parmi les contributeurs les plus actifs, notamment: Urotec, Bypass, K302, Regedit. Peut-être pourrais-tu évaluer si certains feraient à ton avis des bons candidats et les contacter pour le leur proposer. Moi je n'ai d'objection envers personne à priori. Toutefois, les SysOps éventuels devraient être conscients que ce n'est pas un club social mais que ça donne quelques fonctionnalités supplémentaires pour aider le site. Pour ce qui est de la méthode pour choisir, peut-être peux-tu t'inspirer de celle d'Admin sur la Lostpedia anglaise, où c'est lui qui prend l'initiative de proposer la tâche à quelqu'un au moment qu'il juge opportun, jamais l'inverse. -- Cheers 22 September 2006 à 21:37 (PDT) :: Hum ... Cheers a sans doute raison . Sinon on fait des elections un peu du genre "envoer un sms au 43500 . pour regedit taper 1 . pour K302 taper 2 . pour bypass taper 3 . pour urotec taper 4 ." nan ? ^^ Regedit 23 September 2006 à 07:35 (PDT) ::: Non seulement il déclare ouvertement vouloir devenir sysop, mais en plus il se fout numéro 1 dans les votes sms. Quelle prétention ces jeunes je vous jure... Black Stach - 23 septembre 2006 à 19:04 :::: Jeune ? j'ai 29 ans !!! (en fait je compte sur toi pour taper 1 .... 1,25 la minute + 50 centime l'appelle) Regedit 24 septembre 2006 à 01:49 (PDT) ::: La jeunesse est relative, 29 ans c'est pas encore le vieu croulant. Black Stach - 24 septembre 2006 à 08:01 (PDT) :: Et la tu vas me sortire que ta 4815162342 ans c'est ca ? Regedit 24 septembre 2006 à 12:05 (PDT) Modèle "Bool si multiple" Le modèle marche et l'exemple me semble assez éloquent. Tu pourra le décliner pour bien des fonctions qui demande des codes différents suivant la valeur d'une variable, et imbriquer le modèle aussi. Black Stach - 24 septembre 2006 à 08:21 (PDT) :OK merci, c'est plus clair d'utilisation désormais.. -- SGC.Alex 24 septembre 2006 à 08:55 (PDT) Bonjour Bonjour je travaille au pedia perdu français et l'anglais ainsi si si vous avez besoin de n'importe quelle aide I'm here--Fan99 9 octobre 2006 à 13:08 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Pour les demandes de renommage et suppression Juste pour te dire qu'il existe les modèles "supprimer" et "renommer" qui peuvent être mis sur des pages, afin de faciliter la visibilité, plutôt que de le dire dans les pages de discussions :) -- SGC.Alex 5 novembre 2006 à 08:51 (PST) : Oui merci pour cette information ^^ - Je crois meme que c'est moi qui as fait le supprimer mais bon je ... heu ben j'ai oublier ^^ merci de me l'avoir rappeller :) -- Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 10:39 (PST) Théories ! Hé ! C'est hallucinant ce truc ! On crée une sous-section pour un article, et ça crée un onglet pour les théories ?? Trop fort !!!! -- SGC.Alex 19 novembre 2006 à 09:08 (PST) : Je pense que c'est du a la grande idee qu'on eu les admins de lp en ... bref , c'est simpa , mais ca na rien avoir (regarde ma page , elle a plein de sous section mais il y a pas de onglet pour chacune...) -- 'Re dit 19 novembre 2006 à 09:10 (PST) ::"Grande idée", oui et non : on ne peut même pas changer le nom de l'onglet "main article", ni mettre un accent à "theorie"... -- SGC.Alex 19 novembre 2006 à 09:12 (PST) ::: J'ai dit grande idee entre guillemets car je trouve ca stupide , mais bon , si il le font faut bien qu'on le fasse aussi , pis ca nous augment notre nombre d'articles . -- 'Re dit 19 novembre 2006 à 09:14 (PST) RE:Salut! :*Thanks a lot, I was a bit worried when I got the message, thought I was being told off ;) -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ']] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 03:51 (PST) Vacances , vacances Salut SGC ! Comment ca va ? Je vois que vous vous etes bien amuser pendant que j'etais pas la :( lol , plus serieusement , faudrait ptet qu'on s'mette au boulot :) Un truc bien , j'ai pu faire un petit raport avec le livre "Des souris et des hommes" que Sawyer cite a Ben , vu que je l'ai lu pendant mon absence sur lp :) J'etais aussi un peu sur Wikipedia francophone , ou j'ai connu des gens qui mon appris des choses geniale , je suis en train de faire un modele pour ma page d'utilisateur , et aussi remarque la petite modifications que j'ai fait sur ton SGC.Alex/bienvenue :) J'ai aussi refait ma signature , avec un autosig qui permettra de ne paas "squatter" 7 lignes xpdr j'ai aussi mis en place un modele ( pour le mettre) . Voila , c'est un chti resumer de ce que j'ai fait . Bien joue pour les pages de theories , vous les avait presque tous fait !!! :) -- 2 janvier 2007 à 03:19 (PST) Sommaires Salut! Voila j'ai une petite question, dans l'épisode 2x02, j'ai un sommaire automatique qui s'affiche dans l'article. J'ai beau chercher la syntaxe, je ne la trouve pas ! J'aimerais faire la même chose, voir modifier en mettant une ligne avant, pour l'épisode 2x01. Merci d'avance, Culigan 8 janvier 2007 à 06:02 (PST) * Merci a Cheers qui m'a apporté la réponse :) je la note ici toujours au cas où pour les futurs utilisateurs. Wiki ajoute le sommaire lorsque un seuil de titres/sous titres est atteint. Toutefois, on peux forcer le sommaire par __FORCETOC__. Inversement, il est possible de l'empecher par . Kweel :) Culigan 8 janvier 2007 à 07:21 (PST) Modèles Salut Alex! Je me demandais si on pourrait avoir une page de coordination avec un lien sur le bandeau d'aide "Nouveau sur Lostpédia ? Envie de participer ? ...". Ca pourrait être pratique. D'autre part, on pourrait créer un modèle info boite pour les lieux, qu'en penses tu ? Culigan 13 janvier 2007 à 07:12 (PST) :Je ne comprends pas ta première partie avec le lien sur le bandeau... Pour l'infoboite pour les lieux, je peux m'en occuper à l'occasion, si tu veux.. -- SGC.Alex 13 janvier 2007 à 09:27 (PST) ::Je voulais dire qu'une page coordination genre coordination serait super utile pour bien se coordoner. Et que pour ne pas la rater, on pourrait la mettre sur le bandeau avec les à compléter, traduire et réecrire :) Culigan 13 janvier 2007 à 10:10 (PST) :::Voilà, le lien est présent dans le bandeau du haut, et j'ai créé le modèle ! -- SGC.Alex 14 janvier 2007 à 02:58 (PST) :Super merci! Ce modèle sera super pour les lieux de l'île. Par contre il en faudrait un autre pour les lieux hors de l'île, comme l'hopital par exemple. Les champs seraient : Nom, Image, Introduit dans, Fonction (ou rôle), Connexions (pour les rapports aux personnages). Merci :) Culigan 14 janvier 2007 à 09:33 (PST) ::Et bah voilà, il suffit de demander ! -- SGC.Alex 14 janvier 2007 à 14:06 (PST) Modèle Ep Désolé Alex, semble qu'on était a deux sur le modère :D je te laisse la main dessus, j'ai finit avec de mon coté 26 janvier 2007 à 10:29 (PST) :Ouais j'ai vu, c'est bon, aucun problème ! :) -- SGC.Alex 26 janvier 2007 à 10:33 (PST) *Par contre le et à retirer il semble :-) 26 janvier 2007 à 10:35 (PST) ::Pourquoi ça ? il fonctionne, et l'épisode existe : dans la plupart des pays francophones (France sûr, Belgique aussi je crois), l'épisode final saison 1 a été coupé en deux, expliquant le "parties 2 et 3". D'ailleurs, le modèle de navigation compte bien cet épisode "supplémentaire", et la page existe aussi ! :) -- SGC.Alex 26 janvier 2007 à 10:38 (PST) :::Effectivement :) Elle ne figure pas sur le portail épisode lol. A rajouter Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules ''à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Meta balises HTTP Salut Alex. Juste au cas où tu envisageais un jour de changer les balises Meta du wiki, Pleeease ne le fait pas lol. Ca m'empêcherait de passer au travers du proxy de ma société ^_^' La Catégorie "Divertissement" par exemple est filtrée. Merci d'avance lol. 21 février 2007 à 02:37 (PST) :Non non y'a pas de raisons de faire ça ! :D -- SGC.Alex 21 février 2007 à 03:42 (PST) ::Merci :) 21 février 2007 à 06:52 (PST) Les espaces de nom Salut Culigan!, Les différents espaces de nom sont actuellement fixés de la façon suivante dans le logiciel: voir la liste des espaces de nom, par exemple dans "Chercher" ou dans le menu déroulant dans "Special:Allpages". C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de la plus grande logique que d'avoir à utiliser le mot "Discuter" dans la désignation de l'espace-talk associé à l'espace principal et le mot "Discussion" dans la désignation des espaces-talk associés aux autres espaces, mais bon, si on veut que les pages se retrouvent aux bons endroits et soient gérées correctement par le logiciel, on doit utiliser les désignations fixées dans celui-ci. -- Cheers 8 mars 2007 à 15:19 (PST) * Salut Cheers. J'avoue que je n'est pas très bien compris ce que tu veut me dire ^_^' 8 mars 2007 à 20:00 (PST) ::Héhé, ok, désolé. Je reprends. Voilà, tu as créé quelques pages, déplacé quelques trucs, modifié quelques modèles, d'une façon qui ne tient pas compte des préfixes attribués par le logiciel pour classifier les noms des différents types de pages dans leurs blocs d'espace respectifs. Bref, regarde les noms des différents types d'espaces utilisés par le logiciel (ils sont listés à quelques endroits, comme dans la page de recherche, par exemple) et note le préfixe qui est spécifique à chaque type de page. Autrement dit, par exemple si tu nommes une page "Discuter:Modèle Bidule", ou "Discuter:Bidule" au lieu d'utiliser la forme "Discussion_Modèle:Bidule" utilisée par le logiciel, celui-ci ne saura pas classer cette page comme étant la page de discussion associé à la page "Modèle:Bidule", et il ne saura pas non lus la trouver dans une recherche lancée sur le bloc des pages de discussion de modèles. Au contraire, il va traiter cette page comme étant une page de discussion qui devrait être associée à un article encyclopédique "Modèle Bidule", quoiqu'un tel article n'existe pas. Tu vois ? -- Cheers 8 mars 2007 à 20:49 (PST) :::Oui je vois. En fait le problème que j'ai eu est en rapport avec les bandeaux renommer & supprimer. Le lien automatique "En discuter" pose problème car justement les pages discussion ne sont pas préfixée de la même façon entre les articles, modèles ou autres. J'en ai donc déduit que le plus pratique est de prévoir les liens automatique pour les articles, car seront surement le plus sujet aux demandes, et pour les modèles ou autres, tant pis, créér la page discussion en fonction du lien. Qu'en dis tu ? 8 mars 2007 à 22:06 (PST) ::::Oui, je crois que je vois le problème pour les liens dans les bandeaux. J'avais pas vu. Je ne m'étais jamais tellement intéressé aux bandeaux, à vrai dire. Comme tu dis, c'est logique que s'il y a un lien, il soit écrit en fonction de l'espace de discussion le plus fréquemment utilisé, c'est-à-dire celui des articles, quitte à ce que ça foire dans tous les autres cas. Mais c'est quand même très embêtant, ça, non ? Il n'y a aucune façon d'écrire le lien qui permettrait de le diriger correctement dans tous les cas, que ce soit vers l'espace de discussion principal ou les autres espaces de discussion? Bon, mais alors, s'il y a ce problème, est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de placer un lien comme ça dans les bandeaux ? Si on l'enlevait, simplement ? On pourrait dire aux utilisateurs quelque chose comme "pour en discuter, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le foutu onglet 'discussion' en haut de la page, c'est pas plus mal" (oui, bon, pas rédigé comme ça, mais enfin...). Comme ça, ça serait bon à tous les coups ? (Par contre, j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais redéplacé manuellement la page de Discussion_Modèle:Nav.) -- Cheers 8 mars 2007 à 23:28 (PST) :::::J'avais déplacé les discussions avant de comprendre moi même le problème, j'ai du laisser certaines choses en l'état après sans m'en rendre compte. Pour la redirection automatique, c'est surement possible avec une fonction, je vais essayer de faire ca sous peu. 9 mars 2007 à 00:11 (PST) ::::Les gars, désolé de faire irruption dans la discussion, mais à mon avis avec le modèle "Bool si" on peut faire un test (le nom de l'espace de discussion) pour générer le bon nom de lien, non ? -- SGC.Alex 9 mars 2007 à 13:10 (PST) :::::C'est vous les experts en codage, alors je vous laisse gérer ça si vous croyez que ça vaut la peine de bidouiller quelque chose du genre. Moi, je pense qu'on peut simplement retirer le lien du bandeau, puisque au pire il fait problème et au mieux, même s'il fonctionnait correctement, il ne fait de toutes façons que faire double emploi avec l'onglet "discussion", qui lui est bon dans tous les cas. -- Cheers 9 mars 2007 à 14:01 (PST) ::::::OK je vois si j'ai le temps de regarder ça demain (il est 23:00 heures là en France !) et si c'est vraiment trop galère, on laissera comme c'est actuellement. -- SGC.Alex 9 mars 2007 à 14:04 (PST) :::::::C'est exactement ce que j'envisageais de faire Alex :) j'étais à un annif et j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui, peut etre demainn si tu l'as pas fait. j'ai essayé aussi avec le lien version EN (Talk) mais apparement le pb reste entier. 9 mars 2007 à 14:44 (PST) * J'ai mit en place la condition et ca a l'air de marcher. 10 mars 2007 à 06:35 (PST) :Oui, en effet, ça fonctionne. Très bon travail de ce côté, tout est OK ! :D -- SGC.Alex 10 mars 2007 à 06:51 (PST)